


FNAF: The Hallowing

by SonOfOrpheus



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonOfOrpheus/pseuds/SonOfOrpheus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mysterious disappearances, unsettling visions, and an aura of the supernatural. Join the Halliwell family and their allies as they try to locate the evil lurking within Freddy Fazbear's pizza...</p>
            </blockquote>





	FNAF: The Hallowing

The security guard glanced at his watch... 5:55, only minutes to go and he could escape this hellhole for a night. Hastily he checked the security camera, wound the music box once more, and prayed the power would hold out...

But it was not to be, there was a loud mechanical THUNK and the lights slowly clicked off, leaving him in total darkness. Almost immediately he heard the music... A jaunty little tune began playing, and he saw the eyes illuminate down the hall. Throwing on the mask like they told him to he prayed that he would last the final few minutes...

As the music steadily floated closer and closer, dread wove its way through the young mans body like a poison, his heart hammered in his chest, his breath which had quickened echoed loudly in the mask he wore, dampening the fur of the cartoonish grin. His palms began sweating so hard that the flashlight he clutched slipped free and rolled down the corridor, sparking to life for a brief instant, and illuminating a set of furry toes as they sprinted down the hallway towards him...

A mechanical scream echoed through the halls, followed by a muffled scream, and the snapping of bones...

 

“Another missing teenager” Sharon Halliwell sighed, browsing the newspaper, her dark brown eyes glimmering with interest and concern “That's the tenth one this month alone.” she closed the paper and sipped her coffee, sitting in the modest kitchen of the Halliwell's abode in the mortal world, the room was filled with the clutter of everyday life, shelves packed with spices and dry goods (and a few magical ingredients that might go unnoticed by the untrained eye), and dozens of handcrafted wooden cupboards built into the wall gave the room a homey feel. A black and white cat was curled in the windowsill sleeping lazily, the husband and wife pair had awoken earlier than their sons, and were waiting on the smell of breakfast cooking to waft upstairs and raise the boys from their sleep. 

Hearing the teakettle begin to whistle, Sharon adjusted her human attire and strode over. Her flowing black hair was held at bay by a simple red hairband, a comfortable black sweater accentuated her figure, and was just cut low enough to reveal the scars of a cancer operation that the witch bore proudly, proving her strength in defeating the disease. A set if loose cut bluejeans completed her outfit, with a pair of well-worn slippers on her feet to protect from the morning chill. Her normally sharp features seemed to soften in the comfortable setting of her home.

“Same deal as the rest?” Coleman Halliwell wondered, taking the paper from his wife and browsing the article, he was dressed in a set of casual slacks with a crimson dress shirt worn under his favorite smoking jacket, his lighter brown hair was as untidy as ever, in contrast to the sleekness of his bride's locks. “No tracks, no body, security cameras completely unhelpful... yep, just like the other nine” he sighed, “only thing in common is that they were all around that... Fredbear's place in Dante's Cove”

“Freddy Fazbear's?” Jonathan Halliwell wondered, descending the stairs from the bedroom he and his younger brother shared on the upper floor. He had been roused by the whistling of the teakettle and strode down still in his pajamas, a pair of loose-fitting flannel pants with a black and gold checkered pattern, and a comfortable long sleeved shirt. His feet were bare, and he winced slightly stepping onto the cold linoleum floor. “that skeezy place with the ratty animatronics?” he laughed sarcastically, “I'm surprised anyone goes near it for fear of getting tetanus from an oversized teddy bear!” 

“We took you there once when you were little, remember?” Sharon noted, ruffling Jonathan's untidy dark-brown hair, still mangled and frizzed from sleep. “You seemed to really like it there” she chuckled to herself, “even if I did have to rescue your father when he fell in the ball pit”

“I was five Mom” Jonathan snickered, grabbing a mug and clicking his fingers, his father winced as tea leaves fluttered out of a cupboard to flit into his mug, “oh... sorry Dad” he cringed, Coleman might have been married to a witch, but the use of magic still unnerved him at times. “But, like I was saying, I was five, a refrigerator box was the height of entertainment value to me back then, so a giant moving stuffed animal was mind-blowing!”

“Thank goodness he grew out of that, though I admit I kind of miss the cartoon characters compared to your new hobbies” Coleman shuddered, thinking of the various ghoulish creatures and alien contraptions his son brought home from his adventures.

“What's going on at Freakbear's to make y'all remember a dive like that anyway?” Jonathan wondered, glancing at the newspaper in his father's hand, “oh...” he realized, looking at the article with a sudden intrigue. He quickly seemed to collapse in on himself, vanishing with a small BANG and causing Coleman to jump, he reappeared just as quickly clutching what appeared to be a metal jack-o-lantern, wearing a top hat...

“So that's where he's been” Sharon muttered to herself, upon noticing the new version of the cyborg scarecrow.

“Alright Elric, let's see what you can dig up on this” Jonathan noted, reaching into the stump of a neck and pressing a circuit into place. 

The jack-o-lantern head sparked to life and croaked in a dull baritone “I have developed a fault” before seeming to ponder these words, “Wait a minute... Where is my body?”

“Sorry bud, haven't gotten the rest of the parts yet,” Jonathan chuckled, placing the dismayed head on the middle spire of the candle holder adorning the kitchen table. Creating a rather macabre centerpiece, much to his mother's amusement and his father's displeasure.

“What do you n...n...n... require” he buzzed, “vocabulator software is experiencing a coding glitch”

“I'll fix that later” Jonathan sighed, “look up all records of disappearances involving Freddy Fazbear's Pizza” he requested, “Something weird is going on around there, and it may be worth our time to look into it”

“You mean aside from families placing their children in the care of overly apathetic teenage staff and cramming their sugar-crazed bodies full of pizza with the nutritional value of a cardboard box?” The android replied sardonically, 

“Just shut it and look” Jonathan snapped, “before I take away more of your hardware”

“Accessing internet databases for all information regarding incidents at Fazbear's Pizza” Elric chimed, followed by a series of mechanical whirs and digital bleeps. He seemed to pause as he sorted through the information, “Processing...” 

“On your own time dear” Sharon smiled, curious as to what the disembodied head would uncover,

“processing” Elric repeated, the beeps and whirs picking up in tempo, “official crime reports located, sixteen instances in total” he whirred, “Five cases involving missing juveniles, and one injury in nineteen eighty se...se...se... sevenn” the jack-o-lantern buzzed, a few sparks emitting from his eyes as he corrected the glitch.

“Project” Jonathan commanded, nodding as several holograms sprang forth from Elric's eyes, now functioning as projectors. 

“The bite of '87 is the incident that led to the decommissioning of four modern versions of the Fazbear animatronics” Jonathan read from one of the hovering articles, “the remaining four figures were repaired and updated to try and replace their costly counterparts, to limited success”

“Where are the other ones now?” Sharon wondered, scanning for any hints to their whereabouts, “they claimed that those new suits were hooked up to criminal databases to protect the kids, so we might get some information out of them”

“Modern animatronic models were decommissioned following the 1987 incursion” Elric responded, “their endoskeletons were placed in storage to be used for spare parts for the remaining figures...” a few more beeps signaled a new bit of information “warning: access to further information about the Fazbear animatronics is restricted, unable to decode security algorithm at current time, more data required” 

The projections flickered out and displayed Elric's calculations as he tried to hack into the security network, characters and symbols hovered about as various lines of code and commands streamed into existence, trying to break the security lock.

“Initiating subroutine to decode security encryption” Elric beeped, “estimated time to completion: unknown”

“Well, that was helpful” Jonathan sighed, dismissing the holograms with a gesture, Coleman blinked in surprise as the floating images faded from sight. 

“How did you...” the confused patriarch began to ask, pawing the air in front of him where a floating image of Freddy Fazbear had just been hovering, “oh never mind...” he sighed, resigned to the fact that there were some things he was never meant to know. “So I guess you two are going to be looking into this, to see if there's any... funny... parts about the cases, aren't you” he guessed, still somewhat unwilling to use the word “magic” for fear of being proven correct.

“Well, I very highly doubt there's anything supernatural about the disappearance of random teenagers,” Sharon noted wisely, pouring herself another mug of coffee. As if in reply, there was a gentle tapping at the kitchen window, Sharon opened it and allowed a small screech owl to hop in, held tightly in the little owl's claws was a letter. 

“how odd...” Jonathan remarked, feeding the owl a bit of sausage before gently helping the tiny bird out the window and sending him on his way, “we usually don't get mail like that in Sacred Grove”

Looking to the seal on the letter, Sharon immediately summoned her wand and aimed it at her husband, there was a loud BANG, and Coleman crumpled onto the table, snoring loudly. 

Tearing the letter open, the paper artfully folded itself into the shape of a man's head, and began to float in midair addressing the two,

“Lady Halliwell, Master Halliwell” the head nodded to Sharon and Jonathan in turn, “The Council of Supernatural elders formally requests your assistance in an urgent matter, two Council officers will arrive to your residence shortly to escort you to the Bureau of Supernatural Affairs offices, Hoping you are well, Sir Albert Hornbeam, head of the Department of Magical Catastrophes” 

Upon finishing his regards, the floating head promptly shredded himself into tiny pieces, each shred igniting and burning away as they fell, the ashes then very politely swirled their way into the trashcan, leaving no trace of the letter behind.

Wasting no time, the two Halliwells darted to their rooms and put on more formal attire for appearing to the council, Sharon opting for a very dignified pantsuit with thin gold pinstripes, and a crimson blouse worn open at the collar, a matching set of blazing crimson heels completing her look. Jonathan dashed downstairs in his best black jeans, with a dark gray sweater, and a light gray pea coat over top. His black and white dress shoes blazed into existence, giving him just the bohemian look to set him apart from the humans in his world. 

Leaving Coleman snoring on the kitchen table, the duo stepped out onto the porch just in time for two gaunt men in black trench coats to whirl into being on their steps, the men stepped forward and linked arms with the two Halliwells, and the quartet promptly vanished with a whirl of black smoke.


End file.
